


Something more

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, One Shot, i don't know what it is even, robronversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...at that moment their kiss had felt like an inevitability, something that had to happen. Like they fit in some weird, chaotic way."</p>
<p>The first time revisited, and the thoughts in the head of a certain mechanic explored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something more

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write something for the robronversary, and this is going up late on here, but it was technically uploaded on my tumblr on the 4th, so it counts!  
> I've been away for a bit for various personal reasons, and I am sorry for that. I am gonna try to be more active, truly love this fandom.  
> A quick once shot, basically created so I could use a line I've wanted to write into a fic for ages. Enjoy!

“Get out.”

“Okay, but first I wanna know one thing.”

As Rob stepped forward, right into Aaron’s space, just like he had earlier that day, Aaron found annoyance rising in him, feeling pissed off at the man who seemed insistent on reminding Aaron about what he’d just spent the night trying to forget.

A stupid kiss, one of those idiotic moments of weakness, meaning absolutely nothing. Aaron could relate, of course he could, but that didn’t eradicate the sexual frustration he’d felt at Robert’s sudden departure, the ice water shock as he’d been pushed away. 

It hadn’t been that easy to forget, not when it played in his mind over and over, and when he couldn’t seem to shift the feel of Rob’s hands pressed against his shoulders, or the slight taste of mint that had been on his tongue. That kiss, the connection, it hadn’t felt like any other. 

Coupled with the expected anticipation, there was something deeper in the electricity that crackled between them, in the burning sensation under Aaron’s skin, as if someone had laced his blood with alcohol and set his veins alight. It was Robert Sugden for god’s sake, the village pillock, but at that moment their kiss had felt like an inevitability, something that had to happen. Like they fit in some weird, chaotic way.

Of course, that was just romantic fantasy, and it was that thought which made Aaron push past Rob, as if he was nothing but an annoying jack terrier nipping at his ankles. All he had to do was keep his gaze away, get out of the garage, go home and it would all work itself out.

Then, in the second deja vu moment of the night, Rob grabbed his arm and turned him round. Suddenly all that existed was Robert’s face in the dingy light, the tug in his gut of knowing that this wasn’t right, and the unexplainable ecstasy of that inevitability again, with a healthy dollop of lust thrown in for good measure.

Robert’s hands found their position, cradling the back of his neck, and it was odd how hyper-sensitive Aaron felt. Robert’s touch was cold from the winter night, his lips chapped, but none of it lessened the experience, it only added more things that he knew he’d remember later. Markers in his mind that he’d spend hours tomorrow trying to scrub out.

It was sex in a car, a stranger’s car in his uncle’s garage, but that didn’t matter. Aaron’s position wasn’t the most comfortable, pressed against the back seat, his breath visible in the air because of the cold, yet all he could focus on was Robert’s kiss, tingling like tea tree oil, tasting stale yet oddly sweet.

The whole thing was intoxicating, not that Aaron would be able to say why. Even afterwards, once Aaron had gained back his breath and his body had finally stopped shuddering, that thing was still present. It remained as Rob lay still for a moment to get his head together, as he pulled himself out the car and yanked on his shirt, even during their weird, confusing conversation, awkward from Aaron’s side, tense from Robert’s. 

On Aaron’s way back to the pub, snatches of what had just happened kept flying into his head, small things that he had been aware of, but knew shouldn’t have been so important as to commit themselves to memory. 

Things like how Robert’s pulse had been so strong when he kissed his neck that he could count every individual thump. The way the light reflected in Robert’s eyes, like it was bouncing off of shards of dark glass. Most of all though, it was how he could feel that Robert felt that same, weird connection. He knew it in every sound made, every strained whisper, every kiss, every time their eyes caught accidentally and Rob would freeze for an almost imperceptible amount of time, before seemingly pushing himself back into what he was doing. Aaron felt that pause, he felt Robert forcing his eyes away, he knew Robert. 

What a ridiculous thing to say. This was Robert Sugden of all people. 

He’d almost convinced himself by the time he’d made it back to the pub. He ignored Robert’s comment about needing to call him out again, but couldn’t quite draw his eyes away from him and his gorgeous fiancée. The charm that rolled so effortlessly from him, in his speech, his smile, every part of him, it was automatic. The right smile, the right words, and he had her draping her arms over his shoulders. God damn did it look real. It looked so real Aaron felt even more convinced that he’d imagined that connection, the reciprocal feeling of ‘what is this?’ He was so almost convinced.

And then Robert kissed Chrissie, like he’d done so many times before, when Aaron hadn’t really cared which throat the guy pushed his tongue down. 

But Robert mucked it all up, because he looked back. Once Chrissie’s back was turned he looked over his shoulder and Aaron felt the sparks again. Stupid, dangerous sparks.

He lay in bed that night sure of one thing. Whatever had happened with Robert Sugden, he couldn’t allow it to become more. He knew he had a track record for feeling the wrong things at the wrong time, as if his head had a grudge against him, and wanted to punish him by tainting every emotion he felt with unnecessary aggro. It would be foolish to allow himself to see Robert as anything more than the hot guy he’d had a stupid night with in the garage. 

In Robert’s head things weren’t much clearer. When his wife was asleep he crept downstairs to pour himself a drink, sitting at the kitchen table. 

He didn’t want to think too deeply about what had happened, so he didn’t. Instead he knocked his drink back and stared at the kitchen wall, wondering why what had happened with the local mechanic felt like so much more than a quick, lascivious bunk up in the cold. It wasn’t love anything, he hadn’t gone quite that insane, but there was something he couldn’t ignore, some kind of enlightenment.   
He had the disconcerting feeling that when he walked into the harsh morning air in a few hours, he’d be seeing things slightly differently to how he had been. That didn’t sit right with him. 

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay! Written in an hour so... apologies if it's a tad shite. This was mainly about description than plot, I'm trying to get my writing back up to scratch, a bit of a writing challenge, but yeah, hope you enjoyed!   
> Robronversary was amazing, here's to next year!  
> Say hi! dirtylittlegreasemonkey9384.tumblr.com  
> :3 x


End file.
